(a) Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a method for initializing a radio network for radio modules in a vehicle. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a method for initializing a radio network for radio modules in a vehicle, which can efficiently constitute a radio network formed between/among the radio modules mounted in the vehicle.
(b) Background Art
In general, a user, conventionally speaking, manually sets radio modules mounted in a vehicle and connected to a control unit, such that the radio modules repeatedly transmit and receive the same message n times or more. For example, the radio modules can be a radio door control module or the like. However, when this conventional method is used, the user may be inconvenienced by requiring a knowledge of potentially complicated radio communication techniques=, or there may be a problem where another device near the vehicle is erroneously recognized as the same device.